In prior number address book, coordinators are mostly sorted in ascending order according to initials of names. Such method commonly causes users to pay more time to find target coordinator, and causes much inconvenience to users since the searching scope is limited to finding names. For example, if user only knows partial information of the target coordinator (for example, doesn't knows family name, but only knows first name), the user cannot obtain searching result, or if the user wants to know coordinators in oneself current located region, conventional searching method would be helpless.
To increase inquiring efficiency, the following patent applications explore to adjust sort order of numbers in address book based on communication frequency. Chinese patent application with application No. as 200710138773.6, title as “method, system and apparatus for sorting information and establishing initial network address book” describes a method of sorting coordinators according to active value which is determined by contact record of user's device; Chinese patent application with application No. as 200710162825.3, title as “a method of visiting portable terminal phone directory according to using frequency” describes a method of displaying phone directory according to frequency of user's visiting into phone directory record; Chinese patent application with application No. as “200610165366.A, title as “a swift sorting method” discloses a method of recording execution times of operation items within set time period, and sorting operation items according to execution times; Chinese patent application with application No. as 200510030906.9, title as “a method of sorting and displaying mobile communication terminal number” discloses that each number need an unique index number, an using times variable and displaying sequence number. However, none of the above methods utilize the whole information of coordinators, and the searching scope makes no difference with that of conventional method, thus the searching efficiency cannot be highly increased.
To solve the above problems, the invention attempts to provide a context-based multi-dimensional inquiring method of a number address book, sorting coordinators based on multiple dimensions of communication frequency, belonging relative (group), user's current location, local time, etc during inquiring process, so as to rapidly find target coordinator. Meanwhile, the searching scope is also enlarged to searching full visiting card information from only searching names, and if user inputs a certain city name, the district number of the city would be displayed. The invention is capable of meeting user's requirement of many kinds of searching conditions, greatly saving operation time.